


I Taste Blood

by nkd0094



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Aunt Flo - Freeform, Blood, Blood Kink, Bloody, Bloody Kisses, Come Inflation, Cuddlefucking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Cute, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Dogs, Dubious Consent, Ejaculate, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Feudalism, Fire, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human, InuKag Week, Kissing, Licking, Messy, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Scent Kink, Sexual Tension, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut, Sweat, Sweet, Time of the Month, Wet & Messy, inukag - Freeform, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nkd0094/pseuds/nkd0094
Summary: It's that time of the month for Kagome but she doesn't know it! The smell causes Inuyasha to sniff around and become worried about her, thinking that she's hurt. Only then does she realize. But she didn't bring any pads with her. How will Kagome get out of this?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	I Taste Blood

Kagome twitched, her eyes still shut as she felt something brush against her leg. She could hear the crackle of the fireplace and a light shuffle. It sounded like it was close.

“Wha-“ she gasped, lifting her head from the cotton pillow it rested on.

She was met with the sight of Inuyasha, sniffing along her limbs with a curious look on his face.

Her face shifted, lines forming around her mouth as it gaped open.

“SIT BOY!”

Inuyasha thudded into the floor, nearly snapping the planks apart.

“What do you think you’re doing,” Kagome fumed, “sniffing around my leg like that!”

Moaning in pain, Inuyasha shook his head furiously to pull himself together.

“What’d you do that for!” He yelled, “I was just making sure you were okay, I smelt blood on you!”

“Huh?” Kagome raised her brow. “What’re you talking about, I’m fine.” She scanned her body looking for any signs of injury or cuts. Then she froze, staring at the spot between her legs.

Oh no, I must be on my period, she thought. Her face became red and she closed her fist into a ball as it hung in the air trembling.

“SIT BOY!”

Inuyasha yelped in agony as he was once again smashed into the floor by Kagome’s command.

“Will you stop it! What’s your problem?” He roared ferociously.

“None of your business,” Kagome answered, turning her nose up. “Now get out of my room!”

“There is no room, dummy, this is a hut!” Inuyasha bared his teeth at her until he noticed a red spot forming between her legs. “Kagome, you’re hurt!”

She looked down, embarrassed, wanting to die at that very moment. How was she going to explain this?

“Don’t move, I’ll take a look at your wound.”

He darted his head between her legs to get a closer look. Kagome was so embarrassed, she froze, trying to think of an escape route. Rivulets of blood started dripping down to the wooden floor of the hut. Inuyasha’s nose twitched as he sniffed the blood, inhaling the fragrance deeply.

“What is this,” he muttered, “this blood smells strange, like metal.” He leaned in closer to her and slurped up a sample of the foreign liquid.

Kagome’s hair stood up as he smacked inside his mouth trying to make sense of it.

“W-what the heck do you think you’re doing, you pervert!” She shouted, her face now crimson red.

“Pervert? What’re you talking about, I’m just trying to see what this strange blood is. It doesn’t smell or taste like any regular old human or demon blood I’ve ever seen.”

“That’s because it’s not just any old regular human blood.” She grimaced, speaking through gritted teeth and a face so hot she felt like she would combust at any moment.

“It actually tastes pretty good,” Inuyasha said, smacking his lips, “I’ve never tasted anything like it.” He went back for seconds, making squelching sounds as he lapped up more.

“H-hey, stop that!” Kagome jerked.

“Shut up, I’ve got to clean the blood anyway before I can clean your wound.” His tongue drew closer to her middle but she did not stop him.

“It’s not… a wound.” Her breaths became uneven as Inuyasha’s coarse tongue flicked at her inner thigh. He looked confused.

“Huh, what is it then?”

Kagome scrunched her face in and she felt her head begin to spin. She sighed ruggedly before moving her hand down where Inuyasha was, pinching the fabric of her white underwear together and pushing it aside.

What am I doing, she questioned herself, her heart racing so fast it felt like it would explode. Inuyasha’s face flamed up when she showed herself to him.

“Uh, K-Kagome, w-what are you doing!” He fell back and landed on the floor with a thud, turning his gaze.

“I’m showing you where that blood is coming from!” she yelled. “You idiot.”

Inuyasha sat with a dumbfounded look on his face, unsure of where to place his eyes.

“Y-you mean that blood… is coming from your…”

“Yes. But… I still want you to clean it.” Kagome surprised herself with this statement. What am I saying, she thought, this is too weird. But she felt a strange urge for him to keep going.

She showed visible surprise when Inuyasha slowly crawled back toward her.

“K-Kagome,” he mumbled, “your… uhm, your…”

He peeked at her lying body, her legs spread and her hand still holding her blood-soaked underwear apart. With the dim light of the fire he could only make out the thin black brush of her pubic hair. What is she doing, he thought to himself, this is crazy.

“Are you gonna do it or not,” she huffed, “I-I want you to, Inuyasha. So go ahead.”

His mouth hung open as he gawped at her. Her eyes did not meet his. Finally, after some silence, Inuyasha answered.

“F-fine,” he proclaimed, “but only because you asked!” There was foreboding in his voice. His body was equally as tense and unsure as Kagome’s.

“Fine.” Kagome accepted. “Don’t make me hold this open all night.”

Inuyasha gulped and drew his head near her lap. His eyes edged upward, allowing him a clearer view. His face felt hotter and hotter the longer he stared. He could see the pink of Kagome’s lip. Upon closer inspection he made out the hood of her flesh, wrapping the soft bean of her center in a silky sheet. Her membrane was still intact. Blood was smeared all over but it only worked to make the split more appealing.

“K-Kagome,” he started, “are you sure about this?”

“Of course I am,” she contested, “y-you should clean it all up for me. Lick around it and don’t miss any spots.” She demanded, her face pink with heat.

He took a deep breath and with eyes shut planted his head in between her legs. She let out a sharp moan.

“Inuyasha…”

The room filled with wet and sticky sounds. The fire cracked and whistled, flinging disfigured shadows across the walls. Kagome took stead of Inuyasha’s ears as it twitched in rhythm with her quivers. He came up for a second of air, his lips smeared with her dead eggs, before diving back in. She writhed with strenuous breaths as he darted his bristly half-demon dog tongue deep inside her hole, running it up and down her membrane before finishing the cycle with a deep slurp of her clit.

Kagome whimpered, it became harder for her to breathe. Inuyasha’s mouth was filled with the mixture of her natural lube and time of the month. It formed a maroon brown mixture that Inuyasha lapped down eagerly. The thick liquid almost gagged him but he didn’t stop, forcing her essence down his throat and into the pit of his stomach.

“Kagome,” he whispered, “you taste so… so delicious. I want to drink you all down.”

“Inuyasha,” she muttered, “please. Please do it, your mouth feels so good. Wriggle your tongue inside me.” Tears started to form in her eyes.

“What’s wrong, Kagome?” He asked, concerned.

She smiled and closed her eyes, wiping tears.

“Nothing. I’m just so happy.”

He stared at first, then moved himself to float above her. She looked at him, out of breath, as he leaned in with his lips pursed. Her eyes trembled as he linked his mouth with hers in a wet and passionate kiss. He released her and smiled, licking away the saliva they had just shared.

“I’m happy too, Kagome.”

His words made her beam and produce more tears and she smiled from ear to ear.

They embraced and squirmed, exploring every inch of each other’s bodies, becoming one. Sweat poured and blood, cum, and spit splashed everywhere. Kagome curled her toes as Inuyasha pushed inside her. From a crack in the walls four pairs of eyes pulled away. It was Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara.

“Uhhhhm… guys? What the heck did I just see?” Shippo uttered.

Kirara meowed in agreement. Sango’s face burned, her eyes planted to the ground as Miroku coughed into his hand, his face sharing the same color as Sango’s.

“I’ll… explain that to you when you’re a little older, Shippo.” He glanced at Sango who met his gaze, quickly turning away right after. “C’mon, we shouldn’t linger. These two are quite busy at the moment, it seems.”

The foursome scurried away into the large thick brushes as the screams of Inuyasha and Kagome echoed out from within the wooden hut. 

A shooting star flashed by in the big blue sky, fading into a luminous twinkle as Kagome begged for Inuyasha to fuck her deeper. As he pumped her, the force of their entanglement encouraged a strand of white hair and a strand of black hair to float into the air, before making their home atop each other in a puddle of viscous body fluids.


End file.
